Knuckles (Character)
Knuckles is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic Plush Adventures videos of SpinDashpro. One of his most famous roles was the role of being a student to Tails in element bending in "The Last Airbender". Use in Videos Knuckles is another hero in SpinDashpro's videos, voiced by "The Stuffy Mover guy." He has many roles, including comic relief and humor, as a Crime Scene Investigator in several videos, as a student of Tails in "The Last Airbender" and he is known as "Knuckles! The Super Pyro Dude!!!." in Cooking with Cream's "Puffle Soup" He also is known as "someone who doesn't do the healthy things" which is proven as he thinks brushing his teeth is for lameos, as seen in "The Beach". Character Knuckles is aggressive when angered. However, he is a determined character and will not give up in searching for criminals. He sees Tails as a punching bag and will abuse him physically when angered and challenge him to test out his skills. One of these abusive "tests" is when he wants to fight with him in "Face off". Knuckles is in a constant rival-friendship with Tails. While often bickering, they help each other out when the situation demands it. Knuckles likes to play with fire and is friends with the Fire Nation, destroying water and even earns the title "The Super Pyro Dude" and gives Cream and Mint permission, suggesting that he now "owns" fire. Abilities and Skills Brute Strength: Knuckles has brute strength like his video game version. He uses his fists to to beat up his colleagues with incredible strength. Gliding: He has the ability to glide. He is however only seen doing this in "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!", although he does what looks like a small glide in Cooking with Cream's "Puffle Soup" as he jumps from a ledge. As he's gliding, he can carry items or characters in his hands, such as when he has caught Buzz Guy or taking a huge chest full of rings back to the bank. Chaos Eyesight: Knuckles can use Chaos Emerald power to enhance his eyesight to be able to see footprints and fingerprints. When the Buzz Guy escapes from him, he uses this ability to see his stubby little footprints on the floor so that he can follow him. Upon using it, a buzzing sound can be heard and his eyes glow red which then turn green, allowing the prints to become visible to him. In "CSI: Knuckles", The ability is changed slightly; his eyes glow and cycles through cyan, orange, green, red, yellow and purple which allow him to find the direction the person responsible for the crime is hiding, and has its own "senses cam"; which is a distorted screen. Fire Bending: Knuckles can bend and use the element of fire to torch his enemies. He learns this by thinking like fire, wanting to consume everything and destroy all. He is seen doing this in "The Last Airbender" and alongside the Fire Nation and the Stuffy Mover Guy in "The Beach" Bottom of Holding: Knuckles has been shown to store items like paperclips and phones in his butt, items that would not normally fit. Eggman has the same ability. Sense of Smell: Knuckles' sense of smell is so powerful, that it leads him directly towards the one responsible for a crime. This is seen in "CSI: Knuckles", where he is lead directly to Buff Sonic. Too bad Knuckles doesn't believe his nose... The Bad Future Knuckles ends up causing a time paradox by beating up Garfield in the past before his past version could be captured by him in the episode "Crinkle in Time". In the bad future, his actions of attacking Garfield ruins his future, so he never gets a job as a Crime Scene Investigator, fire bender or earning the title of "The Super Pyro Dude". Instead, he ends up being on the opposing side of his Crime Scene Investigator job; he becomes a wanted criminal alongside Garfield, in which the depressed echidna is wanted for "beating up an innocent cat to the point of irreversible cornea damage." Knuckles never saved Hobs and the bank or captured the Buzz Guy and Sharky; this makes Hobs lose his job and become The Fuzz who is hunting Knuckles down. He had to disguise himself as a mouse and hide in Poop Avenue, a place now full of crime due to Knuckles being unable to help. Knuckles sees Sonic and soon remembers him due to something behind his ear. Together, they go back in time to tell good future Knuckles in the past to not attack Garfield. Good Future Sonic and Knuckles make it back to the future, but accidentally bring back bad future Tails and have to go back to the past again to get back good future Tails. Friends Sonic (when Knuckles is in a good mood) Tails (when not challenging him or using him as a punchbag) Cream (seems to not attack her and gave her permission to use fire) Mint (seems to not attack her and gave her permission to use fire) Silver (when Knuckles is in a good mood) The News Reporting Dolphin (Alerts him of the robbery crime) Crime Scene Investigator Dolphin (is his sidekick when investigating crime) Hobs (is a victim of a robbery) The Dance Instructor Robot (teaches him how to dance in the episode "Nuke It") Green Star (Is his owner) Big Giant Hobo Monkey (helps him in the Epic Monkey Off against Tails) Eggman (when he is the score keeper in "Face Off") Satan (befriends him with his ideas and becomes his assistant) Hypnotized Bear (gave him the Job in McDolans and helped him) Enemies The Fuzz (Hobs in the Bad Future; Knuckles is hiding from him) Eggman The Buzz Guy (is a theif) Sharky/The Shark Boss (is a theif) Buff Sonic (as the werehog or when annoyed with his dumbness) Tails (when Knuckles is angry, challenging him or using him as a punchbag) Sonic (when he is angry with Knuckles or if Knuckles is angry with him) Small the Dog (Knuckles fears his "ability" to puke on people) Blue Star (Tail's star in the "Star Fight") Red Monkey (Goes against him in the "Monkey Off") Sock Monkey (nearly hypnotized by him in "The Job") The Southern Water Tribe (mentioned but never seen) Garfield (Tried to eat him) Dr. Tumbleweeds (Stuck him in the game show Survivee as part of Eggman's plan in "Survivee") The Big Kahuna (He was offered as a sacrifice to him) Saint Peter (Sent him to Hell) Everyone (Towards everyone In "Survivee" and running from most people in "Crinckle in Time") Gallery Picture 5.jpg Knuckles as seen in "The Last Airbender" Picture 6.jpg Knuckles using his gliding ability in "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" Wrist.png Wrist: Knuckles' Upside-Down Ville Counterpart. Trivia * Knuckles is shown with flight abilities in "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!". This ability was never shown again. He is seen however doing a small glide when he jumps off the ledge in Cooking with Cream's "Puffle Soup" *Knuckles has been shown to store items like paperclips and phones in his butt, items that would not normally fit. * Knuckles is one of the few characters who has a ^^ in SpinDashpro's videos. * Knuckles can use Chaos Emerald power to enhance his eyesight to be able to see footprints and fingerprints. * Ironically, he investigates crime while he's gone missing twice. ("Where'd Knuckles Go?!" and "Adventure Time!".) * Cooking with Cream has a line from Mint stating that he gave them permission. It is possible that Knuckles has become the owner of fire. * Knuckles appears to be the mascot of SpinDashPro's videos as he appears to stare at his logo at the end of later videos. * Knuckles has an Upside-Down Ville version of himself called Wrist, who is fat rather than muscly. * Knuckles dies in the episode "Echidna Out of Hell" but is soon re-birthed by Sonic and Tails. * Buff Sonic secretly hates him. This is proven at how he whispers "Yes" upon hearing about his death. * Knuckles in "Echidna Out of Hell" befriended Satan. * In "Survivee", he's enemies with EVERYONE! * Knuckles calls anyone who brushes their teeth a "lame-o" * Knuckles' bad future counterpart was turned in three times by unnamed friends, and escaped from jail. * Knuckles actually doesn't know his own strength; he mentions that he didn't know he was capable of giving people irreversible cornea damage in "Crinkle in Time Part 2". * Knuckles compares his digging ability to that of moles, though his attempt to dig fails. Appearances Where'd Knuckles Go?! This part is still under construction! Other Echidna Characters Wrist the Echidna Back to Main Page Back to CharactersCategory:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Plush Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Characters that appeared in Cooking with Cream